This invention relates to apparatus for lifting and positioning construction material. More particularly, it relates to apparatus for lifting and positioning logs in the construction of log houses.
The construction of log houses is a very labor intensive business. It requires several very strong workers to lift and position the logs which form the walls of the house. Not only is this type of construction very expensive because of the high labor cost but also is prone to injuries resulting in human suffering and further increased cost to the builder.
There have recent attempts to somewhat mechanize the lifting and positioning of logs. One such attempt is to utilize a standard floor lift which normally is used to lift motors out of automobiles. The standard floor lift includes a frame having four small wheels all of which are adapted to swivel 360 degrees. Because all four wheels swivel, the log home builder has found it very difficult to maneuver this devise. Furthermore if the floor lift is used on soft ground it tends to sink in because the wheels are so small thus further restricting maneuverability.
The floor lift further includes an arm which extends over one end with a chain having a hook extending from the arm. The arm may be moved upwardly or downwardly by the use of an air cylinder. Because the chain is of a fixed length it is often necessary for workers to actually lift the log in order to attach the log to the end of the chain. Therefore the use of an automotive type floor lift to lift and position logs remains labor intensive and is very cumbersome.